Maura's hives
by soso226
Summary: What happens when Maura's hives give her away? (One-Shot)


**A/N : Damn Hives was the original title but since it could be removed because of the word 'damn' I chose to call it Maura's hives ^^  
**

 **It's the first one-shot I'm posting so it'd be nice if you left a quick review to let me know what you thought of the story! Especially since I'm French so I'm not too sure about my writing in English :)**

 **A huuge thank you to BrittzandTana for editing this and supporting me! If you haven't checked out her stories yet, you should!**

 **I'll let you read now! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Damn Hives!**

"So Maura… Any new love interests lately?"

Maura almost choked on her glass of wine. Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles were currently standing in Maura's kitchen after a usual workday. Usual meant that Maura had helped Jane with putting a bad guy behind bars. Coughing, Maura quickly perked her head up, eyes wide.

"Wow don't die on me Maura, please," Jane joked, though concern about her friend's sudden struggle could be read on her face. She reached out to place a hand on Maura's forearm.

Recovering - while blushing slightly under Jane's touch - Maura finally spoke up. "I'm fine. Thanks for the support," she retorted, however smiling slightly. Jane had removed her hand by now, and Maura immediately missed her touch. "It's just that…" She hesitated. Jane looked questioningly at her, encouraging her to continue by raising her eyebrows. "What's with the sudden question?"

It surprised Jane, because she had always shown interest in Maura's love life. That was nothing new. She didn't see why it was so surprising to Maura now. She raised her eyebrows even higher. "I don't know. Since you told me about Kent kissing you, I was wondering if you had someone in mind."

Maura gulped slightly and suddenly found a new interest in her half empty glass of wine. Anything to avoid Jane's gaze. "And you?" She was trying desperately to avoid answering Jane's question.

Jane tilted her head to the side, contemplating something. "Is Dr. Maura Isles eluding a question? Isn't that similar to lying?"

"No, no!" Maura exclaimed a little too quickly. Trying to compose herself, but failing miserably, she added. "Not at all. It's just that I haven't been looking for anyone lately. Plus, no one has piqued my interest yet." Once again, she looked anywhere but at Jane. A few seconds later though, she was staring at the brunette in disbelief, because her best friend had burst in laughter. Maura even noticed tears of joy in the corner of her eyes – so unlike Jane. "What?" she asked, instantly panicking. _This is it_ , she thought. _This is the end of our friendship. She knows everything, and she's making fun of me._ A flash of anger crossed through Maura's body as she thought that Jane was making fun of her because of Maura's little secret. Did years of friendship meant nothing to the brunette?

"Oooh… my… god… Maura," Jane blurted out between laughter. "Your… ahah." Jane just kept on laughing.

"What?" Maura repeated, scolding herself for the smile that appeared on her lips at the sight of Jane so happy. She was still trying to find out why Jane was so happy, even though she already had an idea that she didn't like at all. She tried everything in her power to suppress the smile now settled on her lips. It was in vain, though, because when it came to Jane being this cheerful, Maura was always cheerful too. Every last bit of anger was long gone.

Jane finally seemed to calm herself down and she managed to say, pointing to Maura's neck, "Your hives. They're back." She chuckled a little when she saw Maura's face looking at her own neck with wide eyes. "I guess you still can't lie."

 _Oh my god_ , Maura thought, _she was making fun of me, but not because she knows I have feelings for her._

There. She finally admitted it. However, she instantly panicked when another realization hit her.

 _Now she's going to harass me until she knows who I have feelings for! How do I get out of this?_

Going back to being serious again, Jane looked at Maura in the eye and asked her best friend. "Why did you lie? Is it someone I know? Is it Kent?"

"No! Goodness no. We already established that he's working for me," Maura replied, glad to create a small distraction to buy herself some time.

"That doesn't mean you don't like him. That only means you can't date him," Jane stated, not letting Maura get away from the discussion that easily.

'True." Then, Maura thought for a while before asking. "And so what? What if I liked someone from the office? Not Kent obviously. But what if I wanted to date someone from the office that isn't my subordinate? Would it be that bad?" To further prove her point, she asserted, "For example, there aren't any rules that say that you and I can't date."

She saw Jane quiver a little bit with her last sentence. But it was so quick she wasn't sure if she had imagined it. "Am I dreaming, or is Maura Isles stating a hypothesis?" Jane smirked.

"It's not really a hypothesis," Maura tried to defend herself, "and you didn't answer my question."

"You didn't answer mine, either," Jane retorted, a playful smirk on her face. She was fidgeting with her beer without drinking it though, a clear sign that she was nervous. Maura couldn't help but wonder why.

They stared intently at each other for a moment, waiting for the other to give in first. To Maura's surprise, it was Jane who averted her eyes. Her best friend then sighed and declared. "I don't know Maura. Even if there aren't any rules against it, I've always said that you shouldn't date coworkers. It always ends badly, and the atmosphere quickly turns to awkward. And that's not a good work atmosphere."

Was that hurt she saw in Jane's eyes? But again, it disappeared as quickly as it came, and Maura, once again, wasn't sure if it even happened in the first place.

"Does it have to end badly? Can't relationships between coworkers turn into something beautiful?" Maura tried to keep the hurt out of her tone. She knew she had absolutely no chance with her best friend, but it still hurt to hear it from her.

Jane looked at her for a second, puzzled. "Maybe, I guess. But you still have to consider the possibility that it can maybe not work out and ruin a friendship."

Now, Maura was really confused. Was Jane still talking about coworkers? Or was she referring to something else?

She never got the answer to her mental question, because Jane rapidly changed the subject after taking a sip of her beer. Or, rather, she had come back to the initial subject: Maura's possible love interest. "Now it's your turn to answer my question."

"And what was it again?" Maura, despite her question, remembered perfectly well what it was that Jane had asked her.

"Come on, Maura. You and I both know that you never forget anything." Jane smiled at her. A breathtaking smile that sent shivers down Maura's spine. "We tell each other everything. Why won't you tell me?"

Jane could tell that Maura was really embarrassed. But she couldn't find a reason why she would be so embarrassed. _Unless… No Jane_ , she thought to herself firmly. _You already discussed that. With yourself, yeah, but still. Maura doesn't feel anything for you. You need to stop hoping you can have her one day. It's not happening._

Jane broke from her train of thoughts when she heard Maura's voice. "Because… It's nothing really. And I'm sure the other person doesn't feel that way."

Jane couldn't help but notice that Maura didn't say 'man' – she said 'the other person'.

 _Stop it now will you? It's really annoying! She – doesn't – have – feelings – for – you. Get that through your thick head and your even thicker hair!_

Jane faked a smile and asked, setting her beer down on Maura's kitchen table again. "What makes you think that?" She should be happy that her friend had feelings for someone. But she just couldn't. Not if that someone wasn't her.

"I don't know. Just a feeling," Maura responded, more and more uncomfortable. She took a sip of her wine, trying to ease herself from this conversation.

"Well… If you want my opinion…" Maura was opening her mouth doubtfully, so Jane quickly continued, "and even if you don't… I think any guy on Earth would dream of being with you. If someone doesn't want to be with you, then that person is obviously crazy," Jane insisted, though she was feeling anything but confident right now.

"Why?" Maura couldn't help but ask. "I mean, you've said so yourself, I annoy people by going 'all Google' on them," Maura emphasized, with air quotes. "Most people see me as just a girl from a rich family, too uptight to have fun," Maura continued sadly.

Jane interrupted her before she could go any further. "Maura, stop. You know that's not true. Everyone here at the precinct thinks that you're an amazing friend and we all have a lot of fun with you."

"Yeah, a friend. But not a single one of them would date me," Maura argued.

 _I would date you in a heartbeat._ Jane kept that thought to herself though, for obvious reasons. And as much as what she was going to say next pained her, she said it anyway. "Still not true. Look at my family. Frankie and Tommy both wanted to be with you." _And fortunately failed._

Maura chuckled a bit. "Yeah you're right. I'm pretty successful with the Rizzoli family. You're the only one that hasn't tried to date me," Maura joked, though not so casually.

 _Not that I don't want to._ Again, Jane would never say that out loud.

They stayed silent a few minutes before Jane tried again. "Come on, Maura. You're wonderful. And even if I pretend to be annoyed every time you talk about some scientific stuff, I secretly enjoy it. Because it just shows how smart you are." Jane kept going, couldn't seem to stop herself now that she had started. "Plus, you're gorgeous! I mean… look at you. Always dressed up in some designer dresses, with your hair and make-up impeccable. If someone doesn't see that, then, like I said, he's crazy and he doesn't deserve you."

Maura didn't know what to say. She kept her gaze focused on Jane, unable to look away from those beautiful brown eyes she loved so much. She felt her heart literally flutter and her cheeks blushed a bright red. She had never heard Jane talk about her like that. She couldn't quite believe everything that her best friend had said. Was that really what she thought of her? She had to know for sure, so she simply asked.

"Is that really what you think of me?"

"Of course. How could anyone not?" Jane smiled confidently to reassure Maura.

That was all it took to Maura to launch herself at the brunette and kiss her like her life depended on it. Just before that moment, she'd thought to herself, _and so what if she doesn't love me back? I can't take it anymore. She has to know so I need to take that chance._ She reached up to caress Jane's cheek, waiting for Jane to do something. Feeling no reaction from the detective, Maura pulled away as fast as she possibly could and she turned her back away from the brunette. Not daring to look at Jane's face, fearing what she might see. Maura didn't know what to do, so she just stayed there, still and silent. Then, she thought that she should do everything to keep best friend, so she started by apologizing to her. "I'm so sorry Jane. I don't know what came over me. It must be the wine or something."

"Maura…" Finally Jane drifted out of the blur she was in since Maura had kissed her. Wait a minute. Maura had kissed her. Her best friend had kissed her. _I'm dreaming, aren't I?_

Then, she realized she had screwed up. Badly this time. She was so shocked that she hadn't even kissed Maura back. What was the medical examiner thinking? That she didn't want this too? Because that was very far from the truth, the opposite of it actually. She had to do something – _anything_ – to fix this.

"Maura please look at me," Jane pleaded. She reached out to gently grab Maura's hand, but stopped when she felt Maura stiffen and pull away from her grip. Jane started to lose hope and thought that maybe Maura was telling the truth when she said it was just the wine that had made her kiss the detective. She felt more pain than she had ever felt in a long time – maybe ever. "Maura you shouldn't be the one apologizing. _I_ should be apologizing to you. Because I was so surprised when you kissed me I didn't know what to do. But if you were talking about me earlier, then know that those feelings aren't one sided at all." Jane paused, it was her turn to be waiting for a reaction from the blonde. "And if you weren't talking about me, then I'm even more sorry. And I should probably go." She let out a defeated sigh and started grabbing her jacket and her phone before stopping dead in her tracks when she heard Maura's voice.

"Stay Jane. Please stay." It was Maura's turn to plead.

She hadn't turned around yet. Jane wanted to take a deep look at those mesmerizing hazel eyes she knew too damn well. Losing patience – despite however grateful and extremely happy she was that Maura was asking her to stay – she grabbed Maura's wrist and turned her around. Maura was now facing her, head down. "Maura look at me." She didn't even flinch. "Maura please look at me." Jane put her hand under Maura's chin, gently pulling her head up. Just then, she understood what Maura had been trying to hide. And she tried really hard not to laugh but failed miserably.

"Please Jane, don't laugh…" Maura felt tears coming up in her eyes.

That sight broke Jane's heart and any sign of laughter or even of a smile immediately died down. "No, no please Maura, don't cry. I hadn't meant to make you cry." Jane pulled her friend in a tight hug. Now that Maura couldn't see her face, she let her lips curve in the hint of a smile. Maura's skin was covered in rashes. When she had lied about the reason she had kissed Jane, hives had instantly appeared and she had not wanted to let Jane see her like this. "Maura it's okay. You don't have to hide yourself from me."

"But it's highly embarrassing," Maura stated, however feeling already better in the arms of the woman she loved.

"No it's not. I find it really cute," Jane tried to reassure her.

"What? You find hives to be cute?" Maura pulled away slightly to glance at Jane, puzzled.

Jane let out a small chuckle, stroking Maura's hair. "No not that. But your inability to lie is adorable." She smiled at her.

Maura couldn't help but grin back at Jane. A grin that was only reserved for her and _only_ her. She thanked her by kissing her softly on the cheek. Not daring to yet kiss the lips that she so desperately wanted to kiss again. Jane, however, wasn't ready to break the contact just yet – ever even - so she gave Maura the fiercest kiss on the lips they both had ever experienced. Her hands made their way to Maura's hair, stroking them and pulling them gently. It elicited a moan from Maura that got swallowed in their kiss. Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck, pouring every emotion she felt towards Jane into their entire embrace. They didn't break the contact until the need for air made them dizzy. Or maybe it was just that incredible kiss that had made them feel so light headed.

Stroking Jane's cheek, Maura asked with a smile across her face, "I guess I was wrong earlier huh?"

Jane smiled even wider. "Yeah you were. And I think that's a first for the amazing Dr. Maura Isles."

"You think I'm amazing?" Maura queried, raising her eyebrows.

"That, and so much more." Jane grinned at her and placed a quick peck on her now more than best friend lips. "I wouldn't have kissed you otherwise."

"And what about you always saying that you shouldn't date coworkers?" Maura asked, suddenly worried that it might make Jane back away from this. And that was the last thing Maura wanted.

"I only said that because I was trying to convince myself that it was a bad idea, thinking of you as more than a friend. Plus, I was sure you didn't feel the same way." Jane explained.

Maura felt immediately relieved. "And you were so wrong. So I guess that makes two of us that were wrong tonight huh?" The blonde smirked. "For a detective, you should have known better," she teased Jane playfully.

"Eh, well... I'll have you know that you're a very difficult person to read sometimes." Jane retorted, her cheeks hurting from smiling so widely. Jane paused, examining Maura closely. "Hey look! Your hives. They're gone."

Maura glanced down at her own neck to find… well nothing. Just her bare skin, no rash, nothing. "I believe you should thank my hives Jane," Maura said mysteriously.

Jane looked at her questioningly.

"If it wasn't for them, we wouldn't have kissed tonight," Maura explained.

Jane seemed to be thinking for a minute and then said. "I guess you're right. So thanks Maura's hives." Jane pretended to be talking to Maura's neck and buried her face in it, placing soft kisses and making the blonde laugh. "You've done a great job tonight."


End file.
